


The Good, The Bad and The Dirty

by mishaschmidt



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Not tagging everything, PWP, Praise Kink, aka as kevin neil and andrew have (s)exy times, andrew is in charge btw, as he always is, because Kevin is a little bitch, i got carried away, i guess, it's very small, really i don't know what this is, there's a little plot, why spoil the surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishaschmidt/pseuds/mishaschmidt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Kevin realises exactly what Andrew and Neil are to him. (And he also realises that he has a serious praise kink, but he's gonna deny it till he's blue in the face if anyone ever asks him about it).</p><p>Also known as the one where Kevin is the good, Andrew is the bad, and Neil is the dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good, The Bad and The Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> I, a diehard Andreil shipper, stumbled across Kandreil on Tumblr, and I just needed to get them out of my system. And this happened. I'm so sorry.

“I’m breaking up with you,” Thea was saying, but Kevin isn’t paying attention. She says something else, but he’s too focused on Exy (isn't he always), thinking about how he could get that new kid, Jack, to give a shit about the game.

Not that he ever succeeded with Andrew, but Jack wasn’t Andrew. No one was Andrew. Andrew was one of a kind, just like Neil-

“You should just tell him how you feel about him,” Thea concedes, and Kevin finally snaps into the conversation, glancing up at Thea. They were in the living room of Kevin’s dorm, and Kevin was sunk into a beanbag chair, Thea towering over him.

“What are you talking about?” he asks helplessly. The question he actually wants to ask is – _who are you talking about? Andrew? Neil?_ He doesn’t ask it.

She rolls her eyes. “He’s not going to punch you if you tell him.”

He still doesn’t know if she’s talking about Andrew or Neil.

“I know you love him-“ _who?_ “-and stop fucking putting Exy over him.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he states, but _he does_. It’s easy to play dumb, because she’s aiming and she’s just slightly off the mark, but she’s still hitting something.

“Minyard,” she finally snaps, getting pissed. “You love him. Fucking do something about it.”

She doesn’t see Andrew standing in the doorway. Kevin does. A flush rises from his chest, spreading up his neck, and she grins widely.

“So I’m right!” she crows happily, but Kevin just wants to sink into the beanbag chair and disappear forever.

Andrew has no expression on his face, neither does he make a sound. Kevin remembers their kiss, so many moons ago, when Kevin went to the rooftop with Andrew, after attempting to drown himself in vodka.

He’d stared at Andrew and stared and stared before Andrew finally asked him _what the fuck are you doing, Day?_ Kevin had followed it up with a feeble _can I?_ and a hand raised slightly, hovering next to Andrew’s cheek. Andrew hadn’t had any expression on his face then, either, as he’d said _you’re drunk, Day_.

Kevin had retorted with _drunken words are sober truths, Minyard. I want to kiss you._ Andrew had sighed dramatically as if Kevin was a heavy weight on his back. He’d stubbed out his cigarette on the concrete next to him, before carding his fingers through Kevin’s hair, muttering _don’t touch me_ , and dragging Kevin under with a smoky, fiery kiss.

The next week, Neil Josten came, with all his problems and secrets, and Kevin started back drinking, stopping himself every time from going up to join Andrew on the rooftop. Kevin had no clue how to deal with emotions. Neil made it worse.

“Shut up, Thea,” Kevin pleads, and she frowns.

“Josten then,” she tries, and Kevin pales this time. He stands, eyes on Andrew, who raises his eyebrow in a challenge, but Kevin doesn’t know what the challenge is. This time, the memory that comes to Kevin, is from one of his and Neil’s many late night practices at the Foxhole court. Andrew was still in the locker room- sleeping, probably- and Kevin had tackled Neil legally. But Neil wasn’t in a good mood, he’d snarled at Kevin, and pushed him and slammed him into the ground, basically straddling him.

Kevin had gone speechless, staring up wordlessly at Neil, and it took Neil a few moments before he’d realised that Kevin wasn’t saying anything, and they’d just stayed there, just _looking_ at each other. Maybe if they didn’t have on helmets- Maybe if they didn’t have bulky gear between them- Maybe if Kevin’s gaze didn’t slide away from Neil’s heavy stare to see Andrew looking impassively down at them from the top of the stairs- Maybe if Neil didn’t look up to see Andrew standing there- Maybe if Neil didn’t scramble up, leaving Kevin breathless, not at all shameless that Andrew caught them (he kind of liked it, if he was being honest with himself, but he wasn’t)-

Maybe if all that didn’t happen, who knows what would have ensued?

Neil had joined Andrew by the door, and Kevin flushes from head to toe under the weight of their gaze. These boys- these two guys- meant the whole world to him.

“Who is it, then?” Why was Thea still here, again? “Josten or Minyard?” She has her hands on her hips, and she’s so wrapped up in her conspiracy theories that t _he great Kevin Day might actually be gay_ that she doesn’t even realise that the two most important people in the great Kevin Day’s life were standing _right behind her_.

“Why,” Kevin’s voice is shaky, and he doesn’t know what he’s doing, but he’s full with… _something_ , and he’s not in the mood to be making the right choices. So he decides against everything his mind is telling him to say, and goes with his heart (every time he does this, he ends up drinking himself into a stupor, and he reminds himself that there’s still a half-empty bottle of vodka in the fridge if this all goes wrong). “Why do I have to choose?”

This stumps Thea, and also, Neil, apparently, but Andrew looks faintly amused, and Kevin just realised that he’d just unknowingly accepted Andrew’s challenge.

“What, you- you can’t just-“ Thea implodes, and Neil smiles, a dangerous smile, and he steps past Andrew, body curving so that he doesn’t brush against Andrew. Andrew murmurs something to him, and Neil stares at him, his expression hidden from Kevin, but when he looks at Kevin, his gaze his helplessly, and he nods, mouth forming a _yes_.

Kevin swallows, hard, not sure what just happened, and Andrew says, sounding bored of the whole situation- “get the fuck out, Thea.”

Thea jumps about a mile in the air, paling and turning to stare at the five-foot menace, who could take her in a fight and wasn’t afraid to hit a girl. Andrew’s gaze slides over her as if she wasn’t there before, moving over to the kitchen and taking out a tub of chocolate ice cream and dumping his limbs into the beanbag that Kevin was sitting in. Neil shrugs off his jacket, tossing it over a chair, sitting on the table near the window that Andrew usually smoked on. Thea looks around, before shaking her head, shooting Kevin an apologetic look as she walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

Kevin doesn’t know what to do. Andrew was switching through the channels, but Kevin already knows he’s going to watch anything on Natural History. He opens the tub of the ice cream, digging in.

“You’re going to fuck up your health, asshole,” Kevin snaps, without much heat behind it.

“Speak for yourself,” Neil laughs. “See if your kidneys are going to last you for the remainder of college.”

That seems like a good idea, Kevin thinks, as he moves to the fridge, remembering the vodka. He freezes when Neil slides off the table, walking over to him fluidly. His heartbeat is roaring in his ears, as Neil stands in front of Kevin.

“Yes or no, Day?” Neil asks softly, and Kevin frowns, nodding, murmuring yes, not sure what he was saying yes to.

Neil’s hands move to the sides of his face, and presses their lips together. Kevin jolts, because _he’s fucking kissing Neil Josten_ , and their lips slide together, and Kevin’s a tactile being so his hands raise to wrap around Neil’s neck- or slide into Neil’s hair- or dig into Neil’s hips, but he’ll never know, because Andrew’s emotionless voice drawls out a lazy, “no touching, Day.”

Kevin’s pulse jumps at the command. He pulls away breathlessly and the sight of Neil’s wrecked lips does something to him. He slides his gaze away with effort, landing on Andrew, who’s staring blankly at a black screen, shoving ice cream in his mouth.

He keeps his gaze on Andrew as he asks- “what did you tell Neil?”

He doesn’t answer, Kevin doesn’t expect him to.

(He’d murmured in Neil’s ear _do you want me and Kevin to fuck you, yes or no?_ , which had resulted in the staring and shock and the soft _yes_ )

Andrew wasn’t going to tell Kevin that, why ruin the surprise?

But Kevin is staring once more at Neil, at his scarred but beautiful face, his blue, blue eyes, his auburn hair, and his heart twists.

“Neil,” Andrew finally covers the tub of potential heart attack. Neil slides his gaze over to the short blonde as he stands, shaking out a cigarette in his hand. “Bedroom.”

Kevin can’t breathe. Neil slips his hand into Kevin’s, pulling him into the bedroom. “What’s happening?” Kevin asks breathlessly, and Neil just pushes him down on the bed, straddling him, asking him once more-

“Yes or no?”

“Fuck yes,” Kevin breathes, and Neil smiles, kissing him, and this time the kiss is harsh- it’s a competition, pushing and tugging and Kevin remembers Andrew’s command and keeps his hands to himself, but the same can’t be said for Neil as his hands go _everywhere_.

His hands slide up under Kevin’s shirt, flicking at his nipples, and Kevin groans into the kiss, his hips bucking, and suddenly Andrew’s face is above his Neil buries his head in Kevin’s neck. He murmurs a soft _behave_ into Kevin’s face, smoke leaking out, and it reminds Kevin of their first kiss, and he feels everything all at once and he feels like he’s going to die.

Neil presses down on Kevin groin and a gasp escapes the both of them as their semis meet and Kevin wants to grip Neil’s hips or grab Andrew’s face and kiss him but he doesn’t move, he… he has to be a…

He doesn’t want to finish that sentence because even with lust fogging his mind, he still has a sense of pride.

Which immediately diminishes slightly as Neil sits up, still rocking against Kevin, letting out the smallest noises, as he takes the cigarette from Andrew taking a drag, before pressing their lips together, smoke floating out of their joined mouths as Neil cards his fingers in Andrew’s hair.

Kevin almost- _almost_ \- comes because the sight of that and the feel of Neil still rocking hard against him is _almost_ too much. Andrew pulls away, taking the cigarette back and outing it on the windowsill, before giving Neil a look that makes him smirk, but he stills his hips and Andrew looks down on Kevin, the sun shining through his blond hair, making him look like an avenging angel.

“What do you want?”

Kevin exhales, and he feels himself trembling because what he _wants_ is- “everything.”

Andrew reaches out and passes a hand through Kevin’s hair, giving Neil a nod. Neil starts back slowly, rocking against Kevin, and small whimpers are leaving the both of them, and Kevin’s never felt like this before- he feels like he’s being pulled out of his skin and he’s just-

Andrew crouches next to Kevin’s head, leaning in close, and Kevin’s fingers digging into the mattress because he _can’t touch_.

“Good boy,” Andrew murmurs, and Kevin cries out, breathing heavily. God, how he wanted to hear that- he loved hearing praises from his da- Wymack or from his fans or from reporters or magazines but this here and now with Andrew was more than Kevin expected, and he wanted to cry. “I told you not to touch, and you didn’t,” he brushes a hand through Kevin’s hair and another under his shirt pinching his nipple and Kevin groans out. “You’re so good, Kevin. You’re amazing.”

Kevin comes, his fingers almost ripping the sheets, as his hips strain against Neil’s body, and his head pushes into the pillows, body shaking as he comes down from his high. “Fuck,” Kevin mutters. “Fuck.” He can’t breathe again, his heart is going wild, and the tremors of his orgasm is still wracking through his body.

“Fuck,” this time it comes from Neil, who’s staring down at him with lidded eyes. “That was hot. Think he’d come faster if you’d said something about Exy?” he teases Andrew, and Kevin- Kevin didn’t realise how scared he was that they’d hate him so he laughs, and laughs, before Andrew shuts him up with a kiss.

Kevin’s shocked, before he reacts, sliding his hands into Andrew’s hair, deepening the kiss. It’s just as smoky and fiery as it was almost over a year ago. And Kevin feels and feels and feels.

Andrew pretends he doesn’t, leaning back casually, looking at the two boys, who looked at him for further instructions. He raised an eyebrow, unimpressed, but still, he says- “undress him,” to Neil. To Kevin, he says- “still, no touching.”

Kevin sighs, but knows it’s going to be worth it if he’s gonna be called…

If he’s gonna be called a good boy.

Neil slips a hand under Kevin’s shirt, pushing it up and over his head, trailing his fingers down to unbutton Kevin’s pants, before moving from off him to pull down the jeans and boxers in one fell swoop.

Kevin’s cock is soft, the only evidence of what just happened, is in the soaked boxers and glistening of his dick. Neil bites his lip, taking in Kevin’s full body. Andrew just stares, his gaze heavy, and Kevin flushes all the way down to his groin.

“Don’t move,” Andrew orders Kevin, and he gestures to Neil, who comes to stand next to him, pulling him in a kiss. Andrew’s hands slide under Neil’s chest, mapping out his body and his scars in a way that Kevin wants to, needs to, but there’s also a stronger desire to just be _good_.

“Where,” Neil is panting as the words fall out of his mouth in a harsh gasp. “Where can I touch you, Andrew?”

“Everywhere,” is Andrew’s dead serious response, giving away no emotions. Neil is surprised, it’s the first time Andrew’s had that response. Neil goes to say something that’s probably stupid and Andrew’s gaze hardens. “Don’t make me regret it, junkie. Either of you.”

He cuts a gaze at Kevin, who’s heart palpitates when he realises the predicament he’s in. He’s just gotten full permission to touch Andrew but he still _can’t move_.

Neil kisses Andrew hard and his hand slides down Andrew’s back, digging into his lower back, whining as Andrew cups his groin, and squeezes.

“I propose,” Andrew’s voice is just _slightly_ breathless. Neil doesn’t wait to hear the rest, already knowing that he’s going to say yes to everything. He ducks his head, biting at Andrew’s neck, and the blonde’s eyes flutter shut and his fingers tighten on Neil’s shoulders, before composing himself. “Since Kevin’s being a good boy-,” Kevin shivered, already getting hard, the praise washing over him. “We should reward him.”

Andrew extracts himself from Neil, raising an eyebrow at Kevin. “What do you want?” he asks the question again. Kevin’s tempted to give the same response, but he knows that the question means something different now. “You,” he answers quietly. “Both of you.”

Andrew nods, as if he’d just completed a good business deal. “Yes or no?”

A few months before, if this had happened, Kevin wouldn’t have understood the need for so much consent. But he did, all too well, as he murmurs out a soft _yes, always yes_.

Neil smiles brightly. Andrew’s gaze hardens.

“Get undressed,” he tells Neil, and Kevin’s breath hitches at every inch of skin that is revealed. Neil’s scars make him beautiful, from his iron-shaped scar to the burns on his arm, to the bullet wound on his shoulder.

There’s a hint of excitement in Neil’s moves, like he knows what’s coming next, and it fuels Kevin’s arousal. “Kevin,” Andrew moves his gaze from Neil’s muscled form. “You’ve been so good. You can move now,” Kevin shudders, from arousal and relief. “Get up.”

Kevin does, excitement thrumming in his bones, as Andrew tells Neil to kneel on the bed. Neil complies, back arching as he folds his arms and rests his head on them. Andrew gets a bottle of lube, gesturing to Kevin, pouring lube on his fingers, his hands gentle but his gaze still hard.

He moves Kevin’s hand to press lightly against Neil’s hole, and Kevin almost groans when he hears Neil’s whimper. “Open him up. Curl your fingers, he likes it,” Andrew murmurs softly. “Try to work him up to four or five fingers. He can take it. Don’t be stingy with the lube.”

Kevin shivers as he rubs Neil’s hole slightly, cock twitching as he sees how responsive Neil is. He presses one finger in, all the way. There’s no discomfort on Neil’s face but Kevin’s almost immediately distracted as Andrew sinks to his knees.

He takes Kevin into his hand, twisting it in a way that makes Kevin jolt, pushing his finger further in and Neil breathes out a curse. “ _Fuck_ , Kevin. Right _there_.”

Kevin doesn’t know how to focus- he’s pressing another finger into Neil as Andrew presses his tongue on the underside of his dick, on the sensitive vein, and Kevin breathes out a curse and hooks his fingers, and Neil is gripping the sheets as he holds nothing back, responding to every touch and caress in his inner walls.

Andrew swallows him whole as he adds the third finger, and the room is filled with three things- curses, whimpers, and the obscene noise of sucking. Neil is muttering curse words and _Kevin_ over and over and Kevin presses against his prostate, caressing his ass with his free hand, before moving it down to slide it through Andrew’s hair. Andrew has a grip on his hips that stop him from moving, and the feeling of being controlled is driving Kevin crazy.

His fingers tighten in Andrew’s hair and he stops momentarily from curling his fingers in Neil, his orgasm _just right there_ , and Andrew pulls back, ignoring the cry of protest that escaped Kevin. Andrew stands and starts stripping off his jacket and jersey, and Kevin can’t keep his eyes off Andrew because this- this is a treat.

He adds more lube, and another finger and Neil is crying out and whimpering under his touch, his cries only adding to the intensity of the gaze between Andrew and Kevin. Andrew doesn’t take his armbands off, but he removes the knives from the sheaths, before tossing them on the ground next to his jersey. He doesn’t remove his sweats as he climbs on the bed, situating himself by Neil’s head, and pushes the band of his pants down slightly, his cock springing out, and they trade yeses before Neil starts sucking on his cock like it’s his day job. Maybe it is.

The sight is hot, and Kevin wants to reach down and touch himself so badly, but something in Andrew’s gaze makes him want to be a _good boy_. He has four fingers in Neil, and he starts moving them roughly, and Neil cries out around Andrew’s cock, as Andrew grips Neil’s hair, pushing him down all the way. Kevin presses his free hand to the base of Neil’s back and he could feel the vibrations of his moans as he scissors the four fingers, and thinks about how it would be so easy to just slip in his cock.

Andrew’s a mind reader, Kevin’s convinced, as he nods at Kevin. “Fuck him.” Neil groans at the words as Kevin lines up his cock, his entire body trembling as he realises how long, how fucking long he’s wanted this, these two boys, and god he can’t breathe as he slides in, Neil moaning long and loud around Andrew’s cock.

His fingers dig into Neil’s hips, holding him in place as he moves in and out, dragging out the pleasure and Neil reaches back, grasping his hand and entwines their fingers as he strokes Andrew’s cock with his other hand and he begs _faster_ and _harder_ , and Andrew pulls him up for a kiss to shut him up, and Kevin’s hips stutters as he watches them kissing, and Andrew’s head snaps up almost immediately, fingers digging into Neil’s chin.

“Don’t come,” Andrew orders, and fuck, Kevin has to clench every muscle from the impending orgasm that was just there on the edge. “Lie down,” he tells Kevin, and Kevin pulls out, and it’s a relief. Following Andrew’s instructions, Neil straddles Kevin, sinking down on his cock with a loud moan.

Andrew kneels behind Neil, clutching his hips, pushing him forward to lie on Kevin, and he slides two fingers in, along with Kevin’s cock, and Neil swears loudly. Not in pain but he’s incredibly aroused, his cock hard and leaking and his fingers digging into Kevin’s shoulders.

So Kevin kisses him, gripping his hair, trying not to come at the feeling of Andrew’s fingers pressing along his dick. “God,” Neil murmurs against Kevin’s mouth. “You feel amazing.”

Kevin’s coming. Or at least he was going to, if Andrew’s hand didn’t wrap painfully tight around the base of his cock, cutting off his orgasm, and Kevin wants to cry, he wants to come, he wants Neil, he wants Andrew. All those things didn’t necessarily have to come in that order.

“Shut up,” he whispers into Neil, and Andrew has taken off his sweats and underwear and is straddling Kevin’s long legs behind Neil, pushing Neil up and off Kevin’s member. He grips Kevin in his large warm hand, pressing their cocks together, pouring a generous amount of lube and spreading it. He guides Neil down with his other, gently, and Neil mutters a loud swear at the feeling of the two cocks pressing him open, and filling him so, _so_ deliciously, he wants nothing more than these two boys in him.

And when he’s finally seated at the base, and even Andrew can’t hide the flutter of his eyelids at the tight warmth enveloping his dick, a soft _fuck_ falling out of his mouth, more in awe of Neil than anything else, because he’s taking it like a champ and loving it.

Kevin is shaking again, his green eyes locked onto Neil’s blues, before Neil starts to move, his hips rotating, hands braced on Kevin’s chest as he’s pressed against Andrew’s body. It’s quick desperate moves, because Neil needs to come and Kevin needs to come and no one can really tell what Andrew’s thinking, except through the small signs, like how he bites down on Neil’s neck, or how he moves in time with Neil’s gyrating.

It’s surreal. It’s desperation. It’s less a chase after an orgasm and more a chase to keep the orgasm away, to make this last as long as possible. Andrew wraps his long fingers around Neil’s neck, pulling him back for a kiss, and Kevin takes a chance and places a hand around Neil’s member, and Neil whimpers, head falling back against Andrew’s shoulder, and he’s so stuffed to the brim.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” it’s directed to Kevin, because Andrew would use the hand around his neck to choke him (although Neil low-key wouldn’t mind). Kevin bites back his moans, settling for quiet groans, his fingers trembling as he staved off his orgasm. “God, Kevin, your cock feels amazing, and you look so beautiful, and fucking hell you feel so _fucking_ _good_ -“

“Shut up, shut up, shut up,” Kevin pleads, eyes scrunched shut, the praise racing through his veins.

But Neil was Neil, and Neil never shut up. “I wanna ride you forever, Kevin, your cock- both of you feel so ridiculously amazing, fulling me up and grounding me, and god, I’m never gonna wanna run away again because of the two of you-“ Neil didn’t mean to add Andrew in, but his brain was mush and the only filter between his brain and his mouth right now was his dick. A small rub on the leg from Andrew gives Kevin all the permission he needs. “The two of you are _everything to me_. And I swear to god I think I lo-“

And Kevin comes, just as Andrew slaps his hand over Neil’s mouth pulling him to his chest. “Don’t say anything you’ll regret, junkie.” Kevin doesn’t even care, his dick is probably broken, the orgasm wracking every last nerve in his body, exploding them into little pieces and his hold on Neil is tight and he just wants to melt away now.

But he tightens his grip on Neil’s member, jerking him off, and Neil’s finally shut up, groaning as Andrew bends him over and starts fucking him, sliding against Kevin’s sensitive dick, and Kevin wants to cry from all the sensations that he’s feeling.

His hands move faster on Neil’s member and Andrew’s fucking Neil with long strokes, and for some fucking reason, Kevin is hard again, although he was pretty sure a minute ago his dick was numb.

But he’s hard and Neil cries out, coming all over Kevin’s chest, clenching tightly around the two boys, and Andrew’s hips still, and the only sign that he was coming was his closed eyes and taut neck and the way Neil sobs into Kevin’s chest because he just couldn’t take all of it.

“Fuck, you two feel so amazing, fuck,” Neil breathes, and he moves off their members slowly, wincing slightly in pain because of the stretch, and Andrew wraps a hand around Kevin’s hardness, and Neil is whispering soft things like _you’re such a good boy, Kev_ and _you felt so amazing, I don’t know why we waited so long to do that_ and Andrew’s hand is speeding up and Kevin sees white as his back arches off the bed, and he swears he’s coming but nothing even comes out, although every vein feel shot.

He’s shaking as he comes down from whatever cloud he was on, and Andrew’s staring at him with the same expression that he had when Neil had sunk down on both their cocks. And for some reason, it means more to him than all the sweet nothings whispered by both of them to him.

He swallows, looking away, breathing heavily, and Neil is smiling down at him drowsily. Andrew, the robot of the group, stands, getting a wet washcloth and wiping down his two boys, telling Neil to turn over, and cleaning his ass properly. He gives Neil two aspirin, and pulls a pair of sweats up his legs. Kevin’s heart pangs at the domesticity of it all, the care with which Andrew takes care of Neil, and he’s surprised that when he’s finished with Neil, he comes over to Kevin, and wipes his cock and slides some sweats up his leg as well.

Kevin wants to cry.

When he’s finished, he gets dressed, puts back his knives where he found them, shaking out a cigarette and sitting on the ground next to the bed.

“Well that was something,” is all he says, amusement lacing his voice.

“We should have a ship name,” Neil drawls lazily, and Kevin frowns. Is… is this going to be a regular thing? His cock almost springs back to life at that possibility.

But the way that Neil and Andrew are talking, it’s like he’s been there all along.

“Mindaysten?” Neil tries, and Kevin snorts. “Dayostyard?”

“Try the first names,” Andrew offers, bored.

“Kevdreweil. Andkeveil.” Neil sighs dramatically. “All of these sound terrible.”

“Maybe it’s not meant to be,” Andrew says, going onto his next cigarette.

Silence ensues, and Kevin sighs, sitting up and nudging him with his foot. “Put that shit out, Minyard. You’re going to fuck your lungs up.”

Andrew turns to look up at him, blowing smoke in his face. “The only thing that’s going to be fucked is you if you don’t shut your mouth, Day.”

Andrew looks annoyed when he sees that Kevin realise that _holy shit, I’m here to stay,_ reaching over him and giving the cigarette to Neil.

But Kevin doesn’t say anything, because these are his boys. They were his and he was theirs and he’d probably never admit it but he knows, knows, knows that he loves them both so much and he would die for them.

“Maybe I should fuck my lungs up too,” Kevin offers, and Neil snorts, and Andrew just rolls his eyes.

“If you are, get your own pack, Day. You’re not getting any of mine.” Andrew states and Kevin breaks out in a grin, pressing a kiss to Andrew’s soft blonde hair quickly, before darting away, narrowly missing Andrew’s halfhearted punch.

"Stop it," Neil murmurs sleepily, gesturing at Kevin, pulling him down and Kevin wraps him in his long limbs, holding him as he fell asleep.

And for the first time in forever, Kevin falls asleep without thinking about the chess piece on his cheek or the scar on his hand or Riko Moriyama.

He falls asleep thinking of Neil Josten and Andrew Minyard, and about how much they meant to him.

And for the first time in forever, he feels happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Also, if you know where the title came from, I love you.


End file.
